


A New Life

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kneeling (non-sexual), Worship (non-sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Christine had changed her mind when she went back to Erik in the Final Lair scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phantom work. It's sort of an alternative ending to the Final Lair scene in the musical but Erik is a bit more like Laroux's Erik.

Erik was in shock. His entire body stiffened as she kissed him. He couldn't believe that Christine; his angel, was kissing him. He loved her. He loved her more than he had known it was possible to love someone and it was because of that he realised that he couldn't do this to her.

He could not ask this creature of compassion and light to dwell down here in the darkness with him. She would suffocate. Her light would dwindle if she were forced to reside in such a place and he could not- would not- be the cause of that.

Christine broke the kiss and pulled away. She stood there staring at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to keep his promise and free the boy.

He hesitated for a moment in uncertainty. Was he sure that he could really let her leave here? Surely without her his life would have no purpose anymore. However, he could not bear to be the cause of her unhappiness. To see those beautiful, expressive eyes show the hate that she would come to feel for him. No- he must let her go.

Filled with new purpose he strode over to Raoul and released him from his bonds. He watched as the boy collapsed to the floor and even allowed him a moment to compose himself before he grabbed his arm to deliver his edict.

“Take her and go. Only swear to me one thing- you will never tell what you know of me.”

They left soon enough. He began to pace frantically. He should just allow to mob to have it's way with him. He had no reason to escape it now.

He felt immediately that Christine had approached him. He always felt different when she was near; as if he was somehow lighter. No doubt she had come back to rail at him for the travesty he had made of her life. For the deceits, the manipulation, and the kidnapping. He deserved worse than that for harming her; frightening her. Perhaps she needed the closure to move on with her life with the Viscompte. He turned around and looked at her with eyes as expectant and meek as a lapdog regarding it's owner.

“I don't want to leave.” Her sweet dulcet tones sounded throughout his home although he surely must have imagined the words that he had heard. Undoubtedly, this angel could not possibly have said that she wished to remain with him; that she would choose a deformed monster over a handsome young man. He was stunned into silence by the shear possibility of it. She misread his silence for displeasure.

“I understand if, after all this, you want nothing to do with me. I have betrayed your trust countless times. I've conspired against you even. I-”

“Oh, Christine!” This exclamation would have rung tears from anyone who chanced to hear it. He called on her as one might call upon a deity. It was an invocation which expressed a thousand emotions at once. He was overwhelmed. He fell to his knees in front of this ethereal creature who, despite everything, wanted him. Him. But there was one thing he had to set to rights.

“Please, Christine. Don't speak as if you've done anything wrong. What I did to you was deplorable, I see that now. That you can even bring yourself to be near me is a wonder, being the despicable creature that I am. Anything you did to be free of me is entirely justified. Know that I wont try to force you into anything again. Only tell me what you want of me, I'm yours to command”

“Erik, you mustn't think of yourself like that. You are truly one of the most talented men I have ever met. Please, stand up. Let us try to forget the past and move on.”

Erik did as she bid him and stood.  
“Are you sure about this, Christine?” As much as it pained him to say it he had to make sure she understood. He would deceive her no longer. “If you remain with me we cannot stay in Paris. After the events of tonight I will be hunted, we will have to go elsewhere.”

“I am certain. It doesn't matter to me where we are so long as we're together.” She emphasised this statement by leaning up and kissing him again. A lighter kiss this time, sweeter and more affectionate but just as euphoric for Erik. He didn't believe that it would ever become less overwhelming. He took a moment to collect himself.

“The question then Christine, is where would you like to go? I have enough money that you will never have to work again should that be your wish. We can go anywhere you would like, my love.”

She took a moment to consider. Her forehead scrunched up a little in a way that Erik found adorable. She then looked up at him with eyes that showed slight anxiety.  
“It has been a very long time since I have seen my homeland and I should like to visit my mother's grave. Perhaps we could go to Sweden? Unless that is too far?”

“Of course we will go there if that is what you wish, my angel.” He would have taken her across the world if that was what she had wanted.

A beatific smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around Erik who was once again throw into disarray. Christine had shown him more affection in a few minutes than he had received in his entire life previously. He felt happier than he could ever remember feeling and as he fled his lair with Christine at his side, he thought not of the mob they were running from but of the new life that they were heading towards.


End file.
